


patching up

by ollie_outie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, gamzee is dumb and karkat is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollie_outie/pseuds/ollie_outie
Summary: just a really short really dumb gamkar that's been in my drafts forever. based on the sentence prompt "I don't know why I keep patching you up, you're just gonna go get hurt again."





	patching up

“I don't know why I fucking bother patching you up, you're just going to go get yourself hurt again.” your pale brother was grumbling all harsh at you, fronting like you couldn't see the way his ears got the faintest little bit of red to them, like he ain't forcing that fake ass scowl at you. your brother loves taking care like this, loves to feel all up and needed, even though you've told him more times than your rusty ass thinkpan can count that even if he couldn't tie bandages worth shit, couldn't patch you up almost better than a mediculler, you'd still need him for the way he makes you feel, how he gets your pusher all melty and soft, you need him because he's your palest love, your sugar star, your cut throat so strong motherfucking miraculous pale as bones serendipitous diamond.  
could be he wasn't listening when you told him though, brother gets all blushy and screeching when you talk at him like that, might have not heard the rest of your words under his own cute as fuck flusterment.  
point being, you could see, plain as the moons, your brother was feeling pale soft and needed, and how that gets him, how you can see tension melting all off his shoulders as he cleans your dumb ass up, almost makes you not mind getting hurt in the first place.  
wouldn't go and get all cut up just for a bit of loving, much of a pity struck fool you are you wouldn't go that far. but, maybe, you up and stopped being quite as careful as before, let yourself stay out on the beach just a mite longer, weren't quite as watchful with your knife work in the nutrition block so you were like to end up with nicks on your fronds. nothing big, just little things so karkat could get his pity on. and it wasn't just you as was being patched here, you figured. brother has told you, time and again in the pile, that he worries about what good he's doing, you rarely need shooshing down and the only troubles you bring to the pile are how long your dads been gone and whatever scrapes and bruises you all earned that night.  
so, you tell him with apologetic eyes about your hurts, tell him with words, words that still ain't all sunk into his pan yet, that he's the only one you trust to help, all _please brother_ at him. rumble out your motorboat purr as he washes purple off your cuts and wraps them snug with bandages gentle as he knows how to up and be. beg for kisses better after he's done cuz you've seen that in the romcoms you watch for tips on how to romance your little ball of hell fire and fury and know he'd love the chance to feel like the pale dynamo he all up and is.  
brother gets to feel like he's done his part like this, so this you'll keep doing until your words and pity are all inked deep into his soul.


End file.
